Harry Takes Control
by MoonlitFairy15
Summary: Dumbledore makes a huge mistake. Wrong BWL,Weasley expect Twins Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing,Mentor Snape,Misguided James,Lily,Remus ,and Sirius, Possible Harem


Dumbledore was sitting in his office feeling proud of himself. He had just come from the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. His plan was falling into place. Andrew Potter twins had just been held as the Boy Who Lived.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dumbledore had just arrived at the Potter's house. he through the door and went upstairs to find Lily and James Potter holding their so Andrew._

_"Is everything alright," Dumbledore said obviously upset the Potter's were alive,but did not show it._

_"Yes, we are alright better than alright little Andrew here just saved us from Voldemort," said James beaming with pride in his eyes towards his son. Lily nodded in agreement with the same look in her eyes._

_Dumbledore unsure what to think of this he asked" whatever do you mean ?''_

_"Well, when Voldemort came Lily and I did our best to fight him, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He stunned us and was about to kill the twins when a light emerged from Andrew just as Voldemort cast the killing curse. Next thing we knew was Voldemort was gone. There was nothing left except his wand, cloak, and a pile of ash,"said James._

_Dumbledore looked at James in shock as he listen to what James was saying he thought "well even though everything did not turn out as he had planned it he could still use this to his advantage"_

_"well i am glad you all are safe and sound,'' Dumbledore said in his normal grandfatherly tone" but if you do not mind me asking ,but where is young Harry.''_

_James just waved his hand as if it wasn't important saying," after Andrew defeated Voldemort he started crying like crazy it seemed like he had done it forever,but Lily finally managed to calm him down enough he fell asleep."_

_"Now James," said Lily ," Harry was only like that because he was obviously shaken up by the attack."_

_"i know but still all of his crying was going to upset Andrew," said James._

_"I don't care Harry is your son, too," said Lily._

_" James, Lily, there is some matters that we need to discuss. i know for a fact that voldemort created several horcruxes will eventually allow him to return."_

_"WHAT!" Lily and James shouted which caused Andrew and Harry to start crying . James tried to soothe Andrew while lily did the same with Harry. Soon the twins calmed down, but they still were fussy._

_" I am afraid it is true ," Dumbledore said with a grave look on his face. as soon as Andrew is old enough i will have to train him to fight him, unfortunately i'm afraid that you will have to give up young Harry."_

_"What," said Lily outraged._

_" Well think of this from Harry's perspective. Andrew is the one who defeated Voldemort once word gets out everyone in the wizarding world will want to get close to him and death eaters will try to kidnap or kill. It will be hard for andrew to grow up around all of this, but it would be even harder for Harry to grow up around this as well. since, Andrew defeated him he won't get to live a normal life, but Harry has a chance to. Do you really want to see him miserable being in the shadow of his brother."_

_" I guess not," said James. Lily nodded while looking tearfully at Harry who had fallen asleep during this transgression._

_"But where will he go,"said Lily._

_" My dear girl i will handle everything just give Harry to me," said Dumbledore._

_James and Lily looked at each and then nodded in agreement._

_"How long does he have to be away," asked Lily?_

_"How about until the summer before they have to attend Hogwarts it will give everyone a chance to connect again before they start school," said Dumbledore with his signature twinkle in his eyes._

_"Okay I guess this is for the best,"said James reluctantly Lily agreed as well._

_"Good I am glad you see things my way. Now just give me Harry and i will take him to a safe place," said Dumbledore. So. Lily and James handed Harry over to Dumbledore._

_"Good I will take Harry to a safe place and i think it would be best if you took Andrew to St. Mungo's. After I drop off Harry, James I need you to come with me to the Ministry of Magic to address Wizengamot and announce Voldemort's defeat in the morning," said Dumbledore. James agree as he and Lily watch with heavy hearts as Dumbledore took their son away. Dumbledore walked out of the house and apparated away with Harry._

**END FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore was lounging in his office reminiscing over the events that occurred earlier this evening. He had just dropped off Harry at Lily's sister Petunia Dursley at Number 4,Privet Drive of Little Whinging, Surrey. The rest of his plan was about began as he compose a letter to Molly Weasley. His plan was to get The Weasley Clan close to the Potter's so that when Andrew was older he would marry Ginny Weasley and get her pregnant before he died while defeating Voldemort and after this he would kill the rest of the Potter's so that the Weasley's would get control of the Potter Family Vaults. As an addition to the plan with Harry at the Dursley's they would abuse him to the extent he would hate his family possibility killing Lily and James. He chuckled to himself as he sucked on a lemon drop he thought "oh yes everything is going as planned", he finished his letter and had Fawkes take to The Burrow. He then decided to turn in as he had a big day tomorrow informing the wizarding world of Voldemort. Little did he know was that the true Boy Who Lived was Harry and that young Harry would be accepted at the Dursley's with open arms.


End file.
